


Cruise Control

by Francowitch



Series: voltron BINGO [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, M/M, Praise Kink, Size Kink, VLD Bingo, a use for that stupid arm, only the car is a lion, roadhead, sorry I hate the floaty arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Keith wants to go for a ride with Shiro in the Black Lion, but it isn't just the stars he is wanting to view...





	Cruise Control

**Author's Note:**

> Its me again... with my 9th fill, for While Driving/Piloting
> 
> When my dear [Shino ](https://rainlikestars.tumblr.com/) asks for a Sheith roadhead fic for my BINGO fills... I happily will deliver... Love you and hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> Thank you [Glimmerystarlight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight) for looking over this! <3

#  Cruise Control

 

“Come on,” Keith pleaded, tugging on Shiro’s remaining arm, “we need to get out of here.”

Shiro chuckled, “You’re acting like a child.”

Keith stopped, crossing his arms as he glared at the older man, “Seriously?”

Shiro sighed. It was true, since they had defeated the Galra and protected Earth they had hardly any time to be alone with each other. 

“Okay, fine. You win.” Shiro smiled, “And just where is it that you would like to go?”

Keith grinned his violet eyes bright, “To Black’s hanger.”

“Black?” Shiro asked in confusion.

Keith huffed, “Listen, she is lonely, and says she has been missing you. I happen to agree and I just thought that we could go for a spin together, and in taking Black, it kind of--”

“Two birds, one stone,” Shiro smirked, “yeah, I understand. I definitely miss Black too, okay.”

 

* * *

 

The pair made their way into Black’s cockpit. Shiro sighed looking around. While he had been in her on their return to Earth, that had also been a highly stressful and disorienting time. Having his consciousness transferred from Black, into the clone body, it was a strange and confusing few months. And alone time was certainly at a premium, and even then all focus was on getting themselves home safely. Now, standing in the cockpit of Black, Shiro felt so many emotions. 

Shiro ran his hand along the pilot’s seat with a small feeling of longing, “Hey old girl, missed you.”

Shiro smiled as he heard the sentient robot purr in his subconscious. The fact that she was still connected with him was soothing to him. It was something familiar, and constant, much in the same way that Keith was.

“I told you,” Keith came up behind Shiro, wrapping his arms around the older man, “she missed you. She sounds happy that you’re here now.”

Shiro chuckled, “Yeah but she has you now.”

“Hmm, a poor replacement for the real thing.”

Shiro sighed, turning to look at Keith, his eyes sad, “You are no replacement, we are both lucky to have you.”

Shiro leaned down and kissed Keith, moaning as he melted against him. Keith grinned as they seperated, “I have an idea.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow in confusion. He could feel amusement coming from Black in waves. “What are you two up to.”

Keith pushed Shiro until he was sitting in the pilot’s seat, “Lets go for a ride.”

“Shouldn’t you be the one sitting here then?”

“I told you,” Keith sighed, “she misses you, you should drive.”

Shiro had to admit it felt good to be sitting in the pilot’s seat once more, it had been years since he had flown her. While the clone memories merged with his own, they were mostly foggy as though watching a television screen from outside. 

Shiro caressed the console. Then, with a shake of his head and a deep breath he pressed his hand down and the Lion roared to life. “Fine, you both win. Let’s stretch all of our legs.”

Shiro contacted the bridge of the Atlas, and the hanger doors opened up, allowing Black to fly out into the inky sky. There was a bright grin on Shiro’s face as he felt Black open up, stretching her legs. Shiro barely paid attention as Keith walked to the back of the cockpit, taking off his leather jacket. It wasn’t until he felt hands sliding up his thighs that he even realized that Keith was no longer behind him, but kneeling between his legs under the console. 

Black swerved wildly, causing them both to grunt at the motion, “Keith! What are you doing down there?”

Keith grinned up at Shiro from between his spread legs, “You used to be much better at handling stick, old man.”

Shiro flushed, “That doesn’t answer my--ahhh…”

Shiro’s voice morphed into a whimper as Keith palmed over his groin, his fingers playing at the fastenings. Keith unfairly pouted up at Shiro, “Are you telling me that you aren’t interested?”

A sound that was unbecoming for him escaped Shiro’s lips, “I definitely didn’t say that.”

“Glad to hear,” Keith purred, pulling open Shiro’s slacks and pulling out Shiro’s engorged cock. 

It took Shiro a few moments to steady out Black’s flying pattern while Keith licked up the underside of his cock. Keith’s tongue swirled along the tip of Shiro’s erection. He greedily lapped up the salty precum which had beaded there. 

Shiro moaned when he felt Keith’s mouth wrap around him, “Quiznak.”

Keith hummed with pleasure as he sucked down Shiro, his head bobbing over the thick cock. 

Shiro sighed, throwing back his head, “Why are you so good at this?”

Keith pulled off with a wet pop, looking up at Shiro with a sultry grin, “Let’s just say I’ve been craving to do this for a long time. I was tempted to try back on the Atlas, but you are never alone the bridge.”

Shiro chuckled, “Yeah, the fact that I can’t exactly pilot that alone and my console is in clear view would make it a bit difficult.”

Shiro let out another satisfied sound as Keith stroked his shaft, licking a wet line along his cock. Quickly, Shiro set Black into auto drive, setting the course for a distant planet. He then looked down to watch as Keith wrapped his lips around the head of his cock. Keith let out a moan when Shiro ran his fingers through his hair, gently guiding the younger man’s head. 

“You take me so well, Baby,” Shiro praised Keith, “you looks so good right now. I just want to bend you over and fuck you until you are a screaming mess.”

Keith moaned once more, the vibration rumbling against Shiro’s erection. He was so close. As Keith took him deeper, he could feel the way Keith’s throat tightened around him. Shiro’s breathing picked up as he tried to hold off, wanting the sensation to last even longer, holding back his urge to slam into Keith and just fuck his mouth. Shiro sent his robotic arm to caress Keith’s ass, the fingers slipping beneath the waistband of his jeans. Keith rutted back against the smooth metallic fingers, he moaned as one of the smooth digits pressed against his hole. 

“Like that, Baby?” Shiro spoke between gasps.

Keith hummed his pleasure, his mouth and tongue never stopping. 

“What a good boy, taking my cock so well.” Shiro purred, “Such a beautiful and good boy.”

Shiro noticed how Keith’s face flushed at the praise, making note to use it later in the bedroom. He then closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Keith’s mouth, the way he sucked him down so greedily. Shiro pressed his finger past the tight ring of muscle, the smooth surface gliding in with little resistance as though slick with lube. Keith moaned around Shiro, his ministrations stopping for a moment as the digit thrusted inside him. Shiro added a second finger, stretching Keith open.

“Baby,” Shiro bit his lip, “I want to finish inside you.”

Keith let out a whimper as he came off of Shiro’s cock, “Oh yes…”

Shiro let his pilot seat slide back, allowing Keith enough room to get up from the cramped space on the floor. Shiro watched as Keith stepped back just slightly out of reach, reaching into his pocket pulling out a small one time use packet of lube, smirking as he tossed it over to Shiro. 

Shiro shook his head, “You are quite the minx, aren’t you?”

Keith wiggled his ass as he pulled down his jeans, “You say that as though you didn’t love every second of it.”

Shiro let out a low moan, watching Keith as he turned around and bent over the console. Keith looked over his shoulder back at Shiro, who had the look of a man who was starving and staring at his last meal. Hastily he ripped open the packet of lube using his teeth, squeezing the contents onto his metal arm. Shiro wrapped his fingers around his cock, making it slick with lube. His hand then floated over to Keith’s ass two slick fingers pressing inside to ensure that he was stretched and wet enough. Keith’s back arched as he felt the slick digits thrusted inside him once again. 

Shiro smiled at the sight, sitting back down in the pilot's chair and using his other hand he began to stroke his lube coated cock. “Quiznak you look so beautiful bent over like that. Come and sit on my lap, Baby.”

Without prompting Shiro’s seat moved forward. Keith let out the most beautiful sound as the fingers filled him. Shiro removed his fingers from Keith’s ass, making him whimper at the loss.

“Don’t worry, Baby,” Shiro purred, “I have something much bigger and better to fill you with.”

Keith carefully lowered himself onto Shiro’s lap, “Ahh Shiro…”

Shiro moaned as he felt the head of his cock press against Keith’s hole, enjoying how the heat pressed around him. Slowly Keith lowered down, both men shaking with need. 

Shiro’s fingers dug into Keith’s hips, “You feel so damn good.”

Keith whimpered, enjoying the way that Shiro stretched him, the sting as his ass opening up around him. Meanwhile it was all Shiro could to do to keep from thrusting up into his lover. The sounds that came from Keith, his sighs, whimpers, and moans drove Shiro crazy with lust. Moving this slowly, being this careful, was agonizing. Once he had bottomed, out both men were panting. Shiro ran his hand along Keith’s sides and around to his abdomen. There was a slight bulge from his cock that made Shiro growl with pleasure. 

“You feel so good, Baby,” Shiro pressed against Keith’s abdomen, making him moan, “no one else can take me like you do.”

Keith moaned, “S’good, s’close.”

Shiro nipped the back of Keith’s neck savouring the taste of salt on his skin. “Move those hips for me, Baby. Make me cum.”

Keith nodded. Gripping the arm rests he began to rise up and fall, trusting in Shiro to keep him steady as he rode the older man. Lights on the console in front of them lit up, casting a purple and blue glow against their sweat soaked skin. Shiro marveled at the beauty that was Keith, his lithe figure, that while lean was strong and hardened from his years battling the Galra. The fact that this man was now his, no longer the tiny delinquent driving Garrison instructors crazy with his antics and attitude. Instead he was the powerful and beautiful warrior who currently riding his cock like he was made for it as they flew through space in a giant robotic sentient Lion. 

Shiro knew he was close. He could feel the familiar way his balls tightened. He gripped Keith’s hips tighter and began to rise up with each downward thrust from Keith. “Ready for me, Baby?”

Keith let out a whimper, unable to speak. He leaned back, his head close to Shiro’s that he turned his neck so that they could kiss. It was wet and sloppy. Shiro cried out against Keith, his hips jerking up in shallow thrusts as he came. Keith cried out as the heat from Shiro’s cum filled him. Keith called out Shiro’s name as the older man snaked his hand around them to stroke his dripping erection, barely needing more than a few strokes before his cum was marking the console in front of them. 

Keith collapsed against Shiro, humming softly, “You’re amazing.”

Shiro chuckled, “I’m surprised you can even speak right now. You’re pretty fantastic yourself.”

Keith let out a sigh,shaking his head.

“What’s wrong?” Shiro stiffened slightly, “Did I hurt you? Are you okay?”

Keith turned his face, slightly smirking at Shiro, “I feel great, I was actually just looking at the console. I made a mess of her.”

Shiro relaxed his arms wrapped around Keith, “Given how she is purring right now, i don’t think she minds.”

Keith snorted, “You know cum isn’t exactly Garrison approved lubricant.”

Shiro shuddered, “Oh god why would you quote Iverson right now? Of all times?”

Keith laughed, “Sorry, I just have shitty sense of humour. I blame it on my upbringing.”

“I take offense to that.”

“Whatcha gonna do about it?” Keith asked, wiggling his hips slightly which elicited a moan from the older man. 

“First,” Shrio spoke, “I will take you one more time, then when you are well wrung out we can discuss your punishment.”

Keith sighed, sounded content, “Remind me to be bad more often.”

“What did I do to deserve you?”

“I don’t know,” Keith rocked back, slowly moving his hips, “but you have me. Always.”

“I can live with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
